


In the Deep Green Sea

by leoandpavelplaydoctor (blueharlequin)



Series: Teen Wolf Things [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Magical Stiles Stilinski, May Be Expanded Upon, On Hiatus, Teen Peter Hale, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/leoandpavelplaydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were magic users are persecuted, young Peter Hale meets a strange boy in the woods. Alone and hidden away, Stiles delights in his new secret friend. As they grow closer, Peter finds out that Stiles is a magic user and begins to fear for their safety when his family starts questioning why he spends so much time in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Deep Green Sea

Peter had never been this far into the forest before. He was almost at the edge of the Hale lands when he smelled something out of place. There was a human nearby! He followed the scent until he reached a small clearing. A boy was lying in the middle looking up into the sky. He was long and lanky with short dark hair and the werewolf noticed that he was wearing worn out jeans and a threadbare tee. Peter strode over to him trying to look imposing as he growled, “You’re trespassing.”

The teen didn’t even startle and gave Peter a dazzling smile. “No I’m not. You crossed the property line about 5 yards over that way.” He gestured vaguely to the wolf’s left. Peter turned and his eyes widened as he spotted a small marker with a little red flag hidden in the tall grass.

 _“Shit,”_ he thought, _“Talia is going to kill me.”_ He was on the private property they were never allowed to go into. Covering up his sudden terror of disobeying his sister the wolf feigned irritation, “Where’s the fence? And what are you doing here? This is private property.”

The kid propped himself up on his elbows and asked, “What’s your name?” he patted the ground beside him and looked up expectantly.

The young man plopped down and grunted out, “Peter.”

The boy titled his head and mumbled to himself, “Peter, Peter,” as if tasting the wolf’s name. “Peter, my name is… Stiles. I live here.” He then waved his hand towards the marker. “No fence, no need, too far away from the town.” Stiles rolled over onto his stomach resting his chin on his hands. “Are you from around here?”

Peter sputtered, “Of course…” then he stopped. Everyone in Beacon Hills knew who the Hales were, it was their territory. There was something weird going on here. “Stiles, where are your parents? And where do you live in here?” He was acutely aware of the fact that the private property they were on was supposed to be uninhabited and haunted. 

The kid blushed and Peter could smell a combination of sadness and fear suddenly fill the air. “I’m not supposed to say. My dad told me to run away if there were humans around and not to answer any questions if they caught me.”

The wolf frowned at that. Yes, there was definitely something odd about the kid. He sniffed the air again, not a supernatural and he had a scent so not a ghost. In fact, Peter’s inner wolf sat up and took notice, the kid smelled fantastic. He was without a doubt human so instead Peter asked, “Well then why didn’t you run away when you saw me?”

Stiles grinned, “My dad didn’t say anything about not talking to werewolves.”

Peter was stunned, most humans couldn’t tell at first glance. “Well…” he began. “Most people are afraid of werewolves, they think we are going to kill them and eat them.”

The teen looked alarmingly curious, “They do? I haven’t ever met other people beside my parents and the doctor so I wouldn’t know. Is that what you are going to do?” He rolled back over and sat up creeping nearer to Peter in interest. He seemed largely unafraid of the threat of his imminent demise.

It took the werewolf a moment to parse that statement. “Wait. What do you mean you haven’t met anyone else? And no, I’m not going to eat you.” The conversation was getting surreal.

Stiles suddenly looked a little panicked, “Uh, my dad is on his way home, I have to go.” Faster than was seemingly possible for a human, Stiles jumped up and ran out of the clearing. The action took Peter by surprise and he belatedly chased after the kid but he seemed to disappear into the depths of the surrounding forest and his scent mysteriously vanished with him as well.


End file.
